Rant rant rant
by petalsofpain
Summary: Ryouga gets what he deserves... And more? Some preliminary pairings may erupt yet nothing definite yet. Personalities can be off the mark more often than not...AU from a diverging event and so on.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

This takes place after Ryouga has finally mastered the Shi shi Hokodan in the anime.

Prologue + Chapter 1

"I finally did it!" A wearied and not as happy as he could be Ryouga exclaims. He has mastered the Shi shi Hokodan. He is excessively tired from the effort required for the blast. An emotional numbness that is characteristic of those managing to execute a perfect Lion Roar's shot. "I should rest... zzz...zzz." Ryouga falls asleep to tired to do anything else. Ryouga's efforts in martial prowess have not been unseen by others however...

"So this is Ryouga Hibiki the honorless pigboy..." The man approaches Hibiki. He is clothed in a Darth Vader kind of outfit but without the synthetical components with a hood covering his face. "Weak mind yet a strong soul. Or so I hope. This will not be without pain for you lost boy." No smile comes to his face as he removes the hood from his scarred face. For more Star Wars references his face reveals his nonhuman ancestry. Very similar to Darth Maul in fact... "You'll wish you were dead after what I will do to you pigboy." A low growl can be heard emanating from the throat of our mysterious stranger. Cupping his gloved hands he forms an aerial chokehold in front of the sleeping Hibiki. A low humming noise accompanies the choking motions that are performed in air. Hibiki trashes abut somewhat on the ground ahead yet stays asleep. Beads of sweat are forming on the visage of our stranger. "GRAAAAAAH!" An arc of Red lightning strikes the the Hibiki erupting from the ground. "AAAAAAHHHAAAH!" Hibiki's eyes flutter open pure red oozes out... blood!

Six hours later at the Tendo dojo...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ooh, I wonder who it is?" Kasumi goes to open the door. Ryouga stands infront of her somewhat hunched over making eyecontact impossible. "Hello Kasumi." Ryouga hands over a letter which Kasumi wordlessly accepts. Kasumi doesn't look at the letter yet flinches at its touch. "Ryouga-san would you like to come in for some tea?" The usual smile accompanying her so often made statement isn't there... Yet she doesn't flinch back when he replies. "No thanks Kasumi-san but thanks for the offer." With that Ryouga turns around. Kasumi feels the unbidden touch of the unwanted wash of her with his turn and "Wait Ryouga, is everything alright?" As her hand touches his shoulder where she had reached out something stings her. Yet she doesn't withdraw her touch. "KA-KASUMI!" Ryouga Whirls around throwing of her hand. Now she flinches. Ryouga's face is splotched with scar tissue and dried blood and his eyes are blood shot. Streams of still fresh blood are poring out from his tearducts. For two seconds Kasumi's eyes stay locked with Ryouga's. Then he falls... (SCREAAAAM from Kasumi!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Tendo Living room Nabiki Tendo is reading the letter handed to Kasumi by Ryouga.

_To The Tendo's _

_I am P-chan Akanes pet. _

_I am Ryouga honorless martial artist.  
I have misused my curse in order to aggravate the tension between Ranma and Akane. _

_I have misused my curse in order to spite Ranma Saotome. _

_My supposed Hell has been imposed by myself and my directionality curse and my pig curse. _

_I can't blame Ranma for any of my difficulties. _

_I have failed to live by the credo of the martial artist. _

_I am unable to pay back my debt to neither Ranma, Akane or the Tendo's. Therefore I leave all my earthly possessions in the hands of Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Kasumi Tendo and Soun Tendo. _

_These possessions of mine can be gotten from the safe I own in the National Bank Treasury. Just show them this letter when there and they will assist you. _

_This is my will vaild before the advent of my death and also my confession. _

_There is no way to lessen the dishonor I've put upon you yet I refuse to die. _

_This is my last act upon this matter. _

_Ryouga_

A signature in blood was the last sentence on the letter. Nabiki could but shake her head at the contents of the letter. 'Why would he do this and why like this?' Nabiki felt out of the picture. It was a feeling she hated. Once more shaking her head she dropped the letter on the table in front of her. 'Kasumi is in the dojo watching Ryouga, I'd better talk to her.'

In the dojo...

Kasumi sat next to the unconscious Ryouga wiping his face clean of blood and scar tissue. Her face was puffy from the crying she had endured. She was still afraid yet she had chosen to not run away. Nabiki had helped her drag Ryouga in to the dojo after she had screamed. Kasumi had entrusted her with Ryouga's letter after they had set him up. She had been cleaning him up by herself after Nabiki left with the letter. 'Those eyes... they were haunted. What happened to you?'

Kasumi had always felt sympathy for the eternal lost boy. She was lonely and longed for the attention of one she couldnt' get as was he. She had given up on Tofu several years ago. 'If I didn't see the way you smile when Akane is here I'd have warned you to stay away.' Running her index finger against the bald pate of his forehead she smiled. "You love her don't you?" She didn't find as scary when he was cleaned up. "You clean up nicely Ryouga." She smiled when he subconsciously replied. "Yeaaah." No longer afraid at all she sat down next to his head. "Do you like this Ryouga." Using her medical knowledge for burn wounds she massaged his neck in round motions. Ryouga purred at this. 'You have a nice smell Ryouga.' Now smiling she leaned in closer and purred alike...

In the doorframe to the dojo Nabiki stood transfixed she had always been a masterstalker. It was the only aura thing she knew in martial arts. In front of her something impossible took place, her older sister was breathing in pace with the Hibki boy. She had seen this on TV. How To Kiss was the name of the program. Her sister was trying to kiss him. The same boy she had cleaned up from near death or whatever who had also scared her shitless. Nabiki could but smile at this. 'She is my sister alright!'

Kasumi had moved her hands up from his neck to his face. The motions she was going through had to be in synch for the liplock to be frictionless. Holding back her excitement wasn't hard. She breathed slowly in tune with Hibiki. Mimicking the motions she put on his face she struck silently. Now came the hard part... She had to ensure that the Hibiki boy would respond without stepping out of his subconscious mode. Tapping pressure points had helped somewhat. Breathing through her nose and mouth to supply the boy was hard but she didn't need much oxygen for herself. Her hands moved down on his clothed torso to stimulate a low level response on him. 'I have ten minutes to make this moment mine.' Kasumi knew how to kiss slowly but keep the passion high. A blush came up on her cheeks and an increased pace of breathing ensued in synch. Molding herself onto him was a delightful procedure. 'This is gonna be grand!'

Nabiki was recording the slowmotion mooching going on before her, even though Kasumi was her 'innocent' older sister this was dynamite. Too good to ignore. 'Never knew you had it in ya sis. Hope this is what you want.' Nabiki smiled behind her miniature camera courtesy of the boys at the AV club. It had costed her some of her most risky furo shots of Akane. 'Its worth it!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Akane Tendo had always had problems with the obvious. She was n't alone in that regard however a certain aquatransexual had the same problem as did nearly all martial rtists in the area excepting Nabiki she... Well this was a common occurence in Nerima anyway. Akane Tendo was at the moment grumbling over the tremendous ki-blast that she had seen some miles away from here strange conversation with Ryouga. 'Had he executed that blast?' Akane grumbled at the weirdness of it all. Ryouga had in that case used the reply she had given him on his request to execute it. 'What was it that made it so?' Akane often wished she could be as calculating as her older sister Nabiki when unexplainable things occured like this one. 'I can't ask her though she'll rob me blind! Who can I ask?' Akane wandered unerringly towards the Neko Haten in her grumbling gait...

Khu Lon was almost always bored. This time she was worried however. 'The amount f Ki in that blast of the lost boy was inhuman!' Peering out from the window she was sitting in she frowned ineffectutally. 'That had been an exponential increase in Ki projected. If the boy keeps on getting stronger in the same manner he'll be a threat to all of Nihon!.' Few times in her oh to long life had she seen someone wield Ki as indescriminately as she had seen here in Nerima. The leader of the Musk King Herb showed potential in that range befoer his death on Pheonix Mountain. The Musk had been a mostly harmless nuisance after that. 'If Ryouga doubles his precision and Ki focussing ability he will be able to pull blasts equivalent in strength to those nuclear warheads of those republic idiots in Beijing!' That settled matters for the for the aged matriarch.

Flipping out her pogo stick from the pocket dimension she hopped down from the window sill and pogoed in to the kitchen. "Xian Pu I'll be gone for the afternoon you look after Mu Tsu and the resaurant for me will ya!" Xian Pu looked up from the beating session she was engrossed in and replied sunnily "Aiyah Great Grand Mother Xian Pu can take care of silly Mu Tsu and restaurant! Don't worry granny! Ooooh good japanese today. Xian Pu great Yah!" From underneath the twin maces Mu Tsu grumbled inaudbly. 'The blasted ghoul is leaving me in my beloveds hand its truly a day to rejoice!' The tears of joy were also tears of pain however!

On her way out of the restaurant Khu Lon met Akane Tendo. She was grumbling over something. 'When will she stop blaiming son in law for everything? When!' Contrary to popular belief the ghoul wasn't out for blood when training her favourite pupil. She cared for him like a son. Thus in extension she cared for his friends ion varying degrees. Akane was very important to son in Law and therefore some one important to Khu Lon as well.

"Akane Tendo what brings you to the Neko Haten? Is there anything on your mind which you wish to share with me?" Akane was somewhat shocked when the less than pleasing to the eye old ghoul adressed her from seemingly out of the blue. "What! Oh! Uh...?" Akane knew better than to lash out as would have been Ranma's response. Curtsying quickly Akane politely briefed Khu Lon on the topic of Ryouga's seemingly erratic behaviour and she also expressed worries for hisw well being and such while prattling for some five minutes or so. "Shut up Akane! You've told me enough." Akane quieted after having received a bop to the head curtesy of our favourite amazon matriarch. "It seems Ryouga's obsession with his newly mastered technique has forced him to use the emotional content of your reply to perform the perfect version of the Lion's Roar Blast. This is severe indeed. We must find him before he does something he'll regret!" With this Akane was prompted to lead the matriarch to the site of tha blast...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the Tendo dojo...

Kasumi lay next to her unaware lover of the night smiling widely. 'My own knight in shining armour and with AV proof to boot! This day is perfect!' Kasumi had been tired out from her synergistic actions and awoke some hours later. "Sleep well Ryouga you deserve it! Hihihi..." Sneaking as quietly as she could she made her way towards the kitchen tapping a sleep point on the Tv-watching Nabiki before entering the kitchen."Goodnight sis." Kasumi kneew er way around the kitchen like the back of her own hand. "Ahh, just what I need..." Kasumi isn't the average chain smoker yet now she puffs away arms crossed... "This isn't ending here Ryouga-chan." Hugging herself Kasumi smiles a smile she hasn't worn for over half a decade...

At the site of the blast...

"This is it mrs. Cologne!" Akane wheezes completely out of breath from the breakneck pace she had been forced to keep after the ghoul pogoed ahead of her. 'Damn martial artist idiots! Why do they have to be in such a hurry?' Akane finally took in the carnage in front of her. "GAAAAAHHH!" Falling on her butt did little to throw her out of her daze. "What happened here?" Khu Lon isn't nearly as shocked at the sight in front of her. "This is Ryouga's work Akane dear." Ahead of them an indentation in to the ground shaped like a comet blast from above stretching some hundred meters across. 'An entire football field in that one blast. And the edges are obsidian!' Khu Lon has seen what she was worried about the most, Ryouga had focussing and directing ability. "The energy density in the edges of the crater is some ten times higher! And the blast site is oval as to accomodate the football field in its whole!" Akane still lay on the ground muttering something about Ranma... "Stupid girl no time for lovesick prattling! (bop to the head!) We got to find Ryouga!" Once again the unlikely duo runs off...

In the sunflower fields outside of Nerima...

Ranma Saotome is depressed, he lost against Ryouga with his ki-blast. Ranma has lost to him before yet that time he had been able to touch his opponent. Now he was nothing! 'Damn you Ryouga why did you have to do this?' Ranma knows that the lost boy always gives clues. 'Atleast the rivalry is worth something...' Ranma however doesn't have that well of ki that Ryouga has... 'Once more I am forced to improvize.' He gathers his depression in to himself progressively. 'Why damn you?' The green swirling energy stabilizes in front of him. 'This is weak, too weak!' Ranma knocks it up a notch. "SHI -SHI -Hokodan!" Dreamless sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ryouga wakes up feeling clean, but not the clean cleanliness of a shower but the feeling you get after having progressed beyond limits previously untold of. 'I feel great.' Smiling for himself he slowly takes in the surroundings he's in. 'The Dojo? What am I doing here?' Someone of the Tendo's must have gotten a hold of me after I drained myself in that blast! But who?' Trying to remember Ryouga rises and gathers his backpack then moves about in circular motions looking for his bandanas. 'Where'd they go?' Without taking notice of his erratic movement he walks straight for the kitchen...

Kasumi finishes her smoke. 'Still got it!' With a flick of her wrist she incinerates the cigarette in the remaining thermal energy inherent to its structure. "Well hello Ryouga! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be sleeping in the dojo still?" Ryouga somewhat stunned to hear the voice of the eldest Tendo female blushes confusedly. "Ah-ah uh Kasumi! Did you get me to the dojo?" Scratching the back of his head Ryouga does his best to shut out the weird physical memories that move around inside his head while doing his best not to incriminate himself further. 'What's wrong with me?' Kasumi smiles a smile more commonly seen on Nabiki and motions herself into the immediate vicinity of the Hibiki boy. "Ryo-chan what's with that flush of your's, maybe your still weak from exhaustion." Smiling innocently and speaking with the trained voice of the Kasumi to gentle to be turned down Kasumi stands on her toes while gently stroking the forehead of ours truly. Ryouga being a martial artist of near Ranma class ability is suitably conditioned and therefore misses all the sensuous innuendo hidden in the motions performed by Kasumi. "Do you really think so Kasumi?" Kasumi's frown doesn't reach the visible range of Hibiki's eye range. Arching her back to clarify the presence of available female bust however gets the message through... 'Oh no!' The telltale stiffening before the trademark nosebleed is alerting the censoring part of Ryouga's autonomous nervous system. 'Error! Error! Error!' "Don't you dare faint on me Ryouga!" SPLASH! "Bweeeee!" Ryouga runs around the enraged and aroused Kaumi. 'Thank good for cold water and flower vases!' Kasumi's forehead draws a caricature housewife impression. "Arrrgh! Come back here P-chan! Mommy needs her fix..."

Akan Tendo lies exhausted beyond what her body is able to take... "Am...dy-...inggggg!" Frowning irritatedly Khu Lon stares at the pathetic display on the ground in front of her. "Hmm, I really don't see what Ranma sees in you. You're pathetical in the stamina department." Akane crawls in the direction of their hunt. "I... give up!" Smiling a bit. "Nappietime!" 'Seems Akane needs some training!' "Miss Tendo I think You are in need of some serious training." Smiling viciously having completely forgotten about their quest for the lost boy she pulls up the halfdead Akane Tendo and pogoes towards the woods... The Bakusai Tenketsu woods!

In the mountaineous region of the Himalayas a black piglet is being chased by an angry and insanely horny housewife...

In a bar just south of the Tendo dojo the two patriarchs of the Tendo and Saotome bloodlines lie unconscious on the floor after having beaten every single being present in the drunken fu style of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. "ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZ"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Holding a pair of magical binoculars a shady looking fellow is spying on someone or something from behind a bush. 'That Lust spell of mine seems to have gotten overboard... I had no idea that Kaumi had that much repressed libido! Damn. Poor Hibiki...' The shady looking figure starts chanting in some archaic sounding language of obvious ancient origin to old to be anything but mystical and creepy. With a snarl he releases whatever spell he chanted. 'Oooh! That headache is going to be baaad!' Massaging his fore head the mysterious-looking shady character disappears leaving the inhabitants of the neighbourhood to cry after receiving wedgies of ancient power HAHAHAHAHA!

In the Himalayan mountains Kasumi ends her insane chase and looks around confusedly. 'Where am I?' The piglet in her hands sensing the shift from perverted fury to confused mildness looks up at his captor. 'Kasumi? You all right?' Off course a piggish bwee was all that made audibility...

Meanwhile the heavier of the two drunker than anything less than clinical alcohol awakens. "Growf!" Looking around confusedly while doing his erstwhile best to contain the ragin hangover threatening to punt hi into la-la-land once more Genma shakes his eternal drinking buddy Soun Tendo to something close to wakedness. "I don't wanna go to school mommy. The girls are out to get me I swear, I swear!" Blinking and now fully awake Genma Saotome stands up fighting the multiple onslaught of Hang Over Extreme the most hated bitch in his head. 'Die Master wannabee! I'm busy gotta torture my son for his failure to beat the Hibiki boy!' The evilminded spirits seem to share his ambition... "Thank you spirits. Ever since you helped me find those martial arts manuls so long ago you've been some of my best friends!" Holding back a sniffle very un Saotome like, the old now man stands up. "Soun we better move for the Dojo its getting dark!" Once more the most pathetic duo in Nerima is heading to the dojo...

"Hibiki-kun, I...Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Still holding on to the piglet Kasumi keeps blushing a uniform red. "Bwee!" The pig retainsit color however. 'Kasumi-chan don't worry I'll get you out of here!' Being brave is rather pathtic when you're a piglet however...

Ranma sleeps on in the trench of his own making completely unaware of the oncoming rainshower. "ZZZ...zzz...zzz." Too tired too wake up Ranko Saotome wheezez away in a dreamless sleep. Someone else is close by however! "Aha! A lone and sleeping Ranma. What mischief can I spring upon her?" He scoops up her raindreched frame and moves away...

Again in the Himalayan mountain range. Kasumi may be good in a kitchen but she is no survivalist. The unlikely pair is on the hunt for hot water. "Ryo-chan I'm tired. We need to find a place to sleep." The piglet is looking in to the pleading eyes of Kasumi. "Bwee!" Scratching at her arm softly while motioning downhill with his other paw. "I can understand why Akane likes her P-chan so much." The dazzling smile following isn't the same one he's used to getting from Kasumi. Other emotions are present, Kasumi is sad yet also happy. This is more than the glass heart of Ryouga Hibiki was made to be recipient of... "Bwee!" Once more Kasumi smiles this time in delight more than anything else. "Ryo-chan you're cute!" 'Fainting is easy in the arms of Kasumi Tendo too beatiful for this world and Me...'

Akane wears a quizzical expression as she remembers something of the site in front of her. 'Wasn't this where Ryouga mastered the Breaking Point?' A shout building in her throat upon her discovery she fails to react to the cane arching towards her forehead. "Ow! What did you do that for? I'm no Ranma!" Still on her butt grimacing Akane looks up in the direction of the cane. "Matriarch!" Needless to say Akane is surprised. Khu Lon is wearing a stern look on her cratered face. "Akane Tendo you're weakness in combat is a failure which can't be ignored no longer. As an Amazon its my duty to offer aid to those women in need. You however is a case which brings shame upon the entire female race! This weakminded fool you are is dirtying the presence of the true warriors sprung from the Tendo blood. You're a disgrace." The fallen form of Akane Tendo is kneeling. However the two hands in her lap was doing something else. Gently disengaging the knot twin gouts of blood erupts from the pressure alone. "At last somene that takes me seriously!" If Khu Lon hadn't been so surprised at the sight of battle lust in Akane's eyes she would have dodged the twin haymaker. As it was she flew in a heap through both boulders secured for training and the tree they were hanging on. She didn't move. 'That felt GOOOD!' Akane's smile is anything but cute. Grinning menacingly she moves towards the fallen frame of the amazon matriarch. "Seems we'll be having beef jerky tonight!" Still filled with adrenaline and blood ki she moves in for the killing blow. !KIYAAAAH! The blow never connects...


	7. Chapter 7 Change ?

ÛÛChapter 7

Kasumi is sleeping nexto the bonfire they got going. Nestled in her arms protctively lies P-chan. He doesn't make any attempts to escape her grip. During the three hours or so he had lain in her arms he has listened to her dreams. 'There is more to Kasumi than I ever knew.' In his piglet form the only thing he can do is comfort. He can't sleep. Its not allowed. On his travels Ryouga has never slept for more than two hours a day. Even setting up camp he doesn't really sleep. Even when at the Tendo's... 'I'm their guardian piglet...' However its hard to feel depressed in the arms of Kasumi. 'She's safe?' Thinking like this is something Ryouga does often. 'She looks so vulnerable like this...' He doesn't know why he keeps thinking about her. 'Did I do something bad to her!' He has been hearing her murmur in her sleep from time to time. 'I'll do my best to make it up to you Kasumi. I promise! I'll even tell Akane...? How? This needs more planning.' Shaking his head dejectedly he basks in the bodyheat projected unto him. 'Wow she is cute.'

Ranma-chan woke up in a bath tub filled with warm water. 'Oh great the curse is locked again! When I found who's responsible I'll beat the cure out of them!' Moving silently she looks for any clothing available to cover up her nudity. On a stool next to the door to the bathroom she was in a chinese waiter outfit resembling the one she wore while working at the Neko Haten lies. 'Seems my captor is a pervert besides the nudity part...' Holding back thoughts she'd rather not contemplate Ranma quickly dresses herself in the clothes then slides up towards the door. Listening intently she can make out a discussion taking place on the other side...

"Hmm, no I locked her curse and enhanced the female wiring in her brain. Plus the increased tactile sensitivity. It should be enough to gather some interesting situations." Dart Maul wannabee extraordinaire is scratching his head. "Damn those elevated estrogen levels aren't doing enough and this stupid alien body ain't got the wiring required. No fun!" Wildly gesturing to himself he fails to notice the bathroom door slowly swinging open. While ranting on he even fails to notice the escapee crawling towards the exit. 'Sucker!' Ranma-chan gave up on her most immediate plans for revenge after feeling the density of ki around her captor and settled for a tactical withdrawal. Now roofhopping towards the Tendo dojo in a random direction she had already forgotten the extent of what had befallen her. Smiling stupidly she jumps off and away...

Meanwhile on Terror Mountain...

Akane lies unconscious on the ground from the lightning fast strike from the old amazon. Wheezing up lumps of blood and mucus the old ghoul looks wearied. 'Damn she surprised me with that strike. Seems latent ability is hooked up with that temper of hers...' Rubbing at her dislocated jaw Khu Lon jumps off in search for drywood for a fire. 'Soul of Ice! I'll beat her to a pulp every waking hour of the day until she has mastered it and beyond. You don't know pain Akane Tendo, but I'll teach ya.' The battle aura leaking from her diminuitive frame lights up the entire forest. and projects the grim smile of someone who cheats death as a hobby. 'I'll make you closer to death than life itself.' The dry wood she holds in her hands is instantly atomized from the sheer cold intensity radiating off her...

Ryouga is holding off the biggest nosebleed of his life. He's being crunched inside the brah of one Kasumi Tendo!

Nabiki Tendo wakes up feeling remarkably refreshed. Yawning a bit at the relevation that eight hours have been lost she makes way towards the kitchen. 'Its still dark...'

Genma and Soun are sleeping in the front yard after having kicked themselves unconscious...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ranma-chan is lost and excessively hungry. She is therefore pissed. Howling back the howling only works for so long. 'Damn! Won't that stomach ever shut up.' Hidden in an alley Ranma-chan ponders the options available for her. 'I need food before I continue looking for Nerima that's caertain. And I need it before loosing my cuteness!' Concentrating hard Ranma looks for that inner strength she uses for scamming food. "Me so hungry!" Frowning at the twin maces she's wielding Ranma-chan wonders a bit at the resulting cuteness. 'It came quicker didn't it?' Doing her best not to retract her sudden cuteness she shakes her head cutely. "I am cute!" Walking cutely out of the alley while simultaneously fixing her outfit she hums the intro to Winnie the Pooh...

Ryouga male again wakes up in a bed. 'Where am I? Where'd I get this pajamas?' Looking around he finds no sign of Kasumi. 'I'd better ask someone before looking for her.' Stepping out of the bed he shouts out. "Is anyone here?" In three different languages: mandarin, japanese and english. After doing this he gets a response from the otherside of the room. "Ryouga-san come over here they're preparing a stew for us!" Smiling absentmindedly while treading in the general direction of the sound he feels happy... Inordinately so!

Half an hour later Ryouga makes it out of the room with one door. "Kasumi the endless corridor always killed me!" Ryouga is wheezing out of breath. Running like an idiot at full speed for twenty minutes sapping ki can do that to you.

Kasumi being smarter than the average anime character had correctly assessed Ryouga's disability and was therefore not surprised at the outcome. Her smile was as much for herself as for him. She had prepared herself during the waiting...

The married pair stirring the pot sighed inunion at the romance. "I remember the old days. Do you still know how to swing the swing Chihiro -chan?" The pair scrambles off pawing each other indecently leaving Kasumi and Ryouga to bond in their wake.

Ranma feels a twinge of uncertainty leaning over the counter begging for for food. In the deepest recesses of her mind the events are being scrutinized. 'Why did I unbutton the shirt so indecently? Why am I squishing my ample cleavage up into the clerks face? Why am I rubbing my nipples onto the glass pane? Why am I so... so... aroused!' On a plane closer to awareness. 'Ummm, this is good. Oh my! OH YEAH!'

Hiroshi was bleeding on the shutter of his twohundredthousand yen camera. "These pictures have forever eradicated my depression!" Hiroshi abruptly faints in a puddle of his own blood his perverted mind not able to withstand the sheer amount of indecent exposure/rubbing taking place...

Ten seconds later.

BOOOOOOOM!

"PERVERT!"

BOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma-chan runs off...

The plaza is left to clean itself up. The fifty or so males unconscious and bleeding both in pain and bliss are left alone.

Darth Maul is the only one left aware and hidden. 'Being a sith has its advantages... Bondage out in the open. You'll soon evolve into pain games my dear...' The furiosly bleeding eyes scared wildlife away from the plaza as did the insane laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hmm. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah that sounds more appropriate. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At the same instant twenty miles to the south of said location Kodachi feels strangely aroused. 'Oh Ranma-sama you make me feel so naughty!" Insane laghter followed.


End file.
